The present invention relates to a helicopter rotor brake.
As is known, helicopters are equipped with a brake for rapidly arresting the rotor on landing.
Rotor disk brakes are known, which comprise a disk connected angularly to the rotor; and a brake caliper having friction members between which the disk is interposed, and which cooperate with the disk when the caliper is operated to brake the rotor.
Though measures are normally taken to prevent the caliper being operated in flight, a remote possibility still exists, in the event of a malfunction, of the friction members cooperating with the disk even without the caliper being operated, thus resulting in heat being generated due to friction.
Despite all the precautions taken, overheating of the brake may not only impair operation of the brake itself but also, in extreme cases, endanger flight of the aircraft.